Knocked Up
by Kin Siofra
Summary: Estonia has gotten Ukraine pregnant, but they haven't told Russia yet. Crappy Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Y-You're not serious… are you?" a man with blond hair asked with a look of disbelief on his face, his blue eyes also showing his disbelief. The woman that sat in front of him nodded. She had short platinum blond hair and sapphire eyes.

"Yes I am…" she replied as she looked around once again to make sure no one was there as the two talked.

"I-I see…" the man let out a shaky sigh as he rubbed the back of his head before adjusting his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"E-Estonia… Are you not happy?"

"Please don't think that Ukraine!" Estonia softly exclaimed as he took the Ukrainian woman's hand into his. "I'm happy but it's… well…"

"Russia, right?" Ukraine asked as she looked towards the ground. Estonia nodded. Ukraine smiled as she looked back up to Estonia but didn't get far when a shadow loomed over them. The two looked behind them and saw a tall man with platinum blond hair and a scarf around his neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" the man asked, a dark aura seeming to be surrounding him.

"Eh? N-No, nothing really Russia," Estonia quickly replied as he removed his hand from Ukraine's, hoping that Russia didn't see.

Ukraine smiled up at her brother. "I was just asking Estonia about something is all Russia." Estonia's face became slightly relieved at hearing Ukraine speaking. He was always amazed how she wasn't scared of Russia. Of course, when you have a sister as messed up as Belarus, it's kind of hard to be scared of Russia.

"Oh? What about big sis?"

"Well, I was thinking about building a watering system to help water my fields, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. So I asked Estonia if he could help me figure out if it would be a good idea or not." Estonia was astonished at how well Ukraine was lying to her younger brother.

"Oh," Russia said as the dark aura seemed to fade to a small glimmer. Russia smiled at Estonia. "You better not do anything to my sister or I will have to come after you."

"I-I know Russia," Estonia replied slightly nervous. Russia nodded as he walked out of the room, making both Ukraine and Estonia sigh with relief. Estonia turned his attention back to Ukraine. "How did you think of something so fast?"

Ukraine weakly smiled at the Estonian. "Well… when I found out about me being pregnant, I had planned what to say. It was easy as well since I was originally planning on asking you about that kind of thing anyways."

"Oh?" Ukraine nodded. "Well, based off what I know of your fields, it would be kind of hard to do something like that."

"I see…" Ukraine replied. "That's what I thought."

"However, you could set up a small sprinkler system." Ukraine looked back at Estonia with slightly hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Estonia nodded, making Ukraine smile with delight. "That's wonderful!" Estonia smiled. He was glad to see Ukraine smiling happily again. However, the look faded from his face as he looked down at the ground. "Estonia, is something wrong?" Estonia's head snapped back up to Ukraine.

"Oh… yes I'm perfectly fine," he replied as he adjusted his glasses back onto his nose again.

"You sure?" Ukraine asked again as she placed a gentle hand on Estonia's. The Estonian blushed.

"Yes. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Well… Russia will notice eventually that you're pregnant and…"

"Please don't worry," Ukraine commented. "If it was anyone else I would've told Russia about it… but it's you so I won't tell Russia until the time is right, and I will keep Russia from doing anything to you."

"You know, normally it's the males job to do that kind of thing," Estonia joked. Ukraine slightly panicked.

"I-I'm sorry! I was-"

"It's okay! I was kidding. But I will face Russia if I need to." Ukraine weakly smiled but nodded anyways. She knew that Estonia would do it if he needed too and she would let him. However, she would intervene if she needed to. Both of them knew that Russia wouldn't be very happy to find out about all of this, but they would do anything to keep from being driven apart. They would do anything to stay together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

By the end of the week, Estonia and Ukraine were able to set up the sprinkler system like Ukraine had wanted. Of course, it was faster than it should've been since Russia had forced Lithuania and Latvia to help them as well. Even Russia had helped out since he wanted to make sure no one did anything to his older sister. Belarus had no desire to help, so she stayed inside the house the whole time.

"Thank you guys so much!" Ukraine smiled happily as she walked over to the three Baltic States. "You were so helpful!"

"Y-You are welcome, M-Ms. Ukraine," Latvia replied in a stutter as he caught a glimpse of Russia staring at them.

"You are very welcome Ukraine," Lithuania replied a bit nervously. "It was our pleasure." Lithuania gave a soft, nervous chuckle. Ukraine smiled before her face became one that looked like disgust. She covered her mouth and quickly ran off. The Baltic's and Russia stared with confusion as she ran off. Russia walked over to where Ukraine had went and saw her puking.

"Are you alright big sis?" Russia asked with concern. Ukraine used her sleeve to wipe her mouth and weakly smiled at Russia.

"I-I am alright Russia," she replied. "I think I ate something last night that's not really agreeing with me right now…" Of course, Ukraine knew the reason why she was puking. Morning sickness.

_I can't tell him the real reason!_ Ukraine thought.

"Are you sure?" Russia asked again. Ukraine nodded. "Alright, I'll go check on things then, da?" Ukraine nodded again as she watched Russia walk away. She sighed with relief.

After a few more minutes, Ukraine walked back into her house where everyone else was. She sat down on her couch and sighed. Russia was, once again, teaching Latvia a lesson about talking back to him. She never understood that. Lithuania walked in moments later with a tray of tea and some crackers.

"Oh, Lithuania," Ukraine smiled.

"H-Hello Ukraine… I thought that… you might like some tea. You know, to help your stomach…" he stuttered, knowing Russia would try to kill him if he tried to do anything to Ukraine.

"Ah… Sure," Ukraine gently smiled, hoping to calm the man's nerves. It seemed to slightly do the trick, but not by much. Lithuania poured Ukraine a cup and handed it to her. She took the cup. "Thank you."

Lithuania nodded as Ukraine took a sip of the tea after blowing on it a bit to cool it down. She smiled at the taste of it being so good. Of course, she wasn't sure how she was going to explain her throwing up all the time for the next few months. Lithuania excused himself as he walked out of the room. Ukraine continued to drink the tea when she heard the door open again a few minutes later.

"Big Sis, I am going back home now," Russia called. Ukraine turned and smiled at her younger brother.

"Alright Russia," she replied. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Da~! I will!" With that, Russia closed the door and his foot steps faded. Ukraine knew she would be left alone. Russia always dragged Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia with him and Belarus always followed after no matter what. Ukraine knew that Belarus wanted Russia to marry her, which she didn't really understand. Once again she was alone in her house by herself, or so she thought.

"Sister Ukraine," a familiar voice said. Ukraine turned around and saw her little sister, Belarus.

"Oh, Belarus… I thought you went with Russia."

Belarus said nothing as she walked over and sat down next to Ukraine. "Sis… something is wrong right? You didn't just eat something bad yesterday, did you?" Ukraine felt her finger twitch as Belarus asked her that question. Did her little sister somehow find out about her and Estonia?

"No, really, I'm fine," Ukraine half-heartedly smiled at Belarus. "I really did just eat something weird!" Belarus stared at her sister with the usual emotionless expression.

"If you say so…" Belarus stood up and quickly exited the room before walking out the front door. Ukraine sighed with relief. Now, she was alone in her house like she normally was. At least she didn't have to worry about watering her plants by hand anymore. She finished the tea in her cup before standing up and walking into the kitchen. She was hungry and she wanted some pickles and ice cream.

Ukraine smiled. _Never thought these would taste so good together,_ she thought as she continued to eat her food. After eating her fill, which was all the pickles and ice cream, Ukraine made her way upstairs. She looked through her stuff, making a list of some of the things she would need to get before she was a month in her pregnancy.

Ukraine sighed as she imagined Russia's reaction. It wasn't a very promising one, that's for sure. She looked in the mirror and nodded to herself. She would tell Russia the next time he visited. It was a promise to herself. She would tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ukraine sighed. It was already 2 months since she last saw Russia. By this time, her stomach was bigger than before and she was having a lot more cravings for different foods. She had received a letter from Russia saying that he would visit soon, but that wasn't going to be so good. Ukraine sighed, hoping that Russia wouldn't get mad.

_Russia could be here any day now,_ Ukraine thought as she cooked. _I'll make him his favorite foods and then he won't get mad… I hope…_

Ukraine sighed again. She really didn't know _what_ was going to happen. Hopefully it wasn't going to turn out to be bad.

"Big sis!" a familiar Russian voice called from the front door. Ukraine could feel her heart beating faster as she heard footsteps. Not just a pair, but several pairs which only made her heart pound faster. This was it, there was no turning back. She took a deep breath as she heard the kitchen door open. She slightly turned and smiled at Russia.

"Praveet Russia," she said, but her brother didn't answer back. He was staring at his sister's stomach like he wasn't supposed to see it. He blinked in confusion, hoping he was just imagining things.

"Big Sis, have you been gaining weight?" Was all Russia could ask. He didn't believe it was anything other than Ukraine eating a lot more. Ukraine blushed at Russia's question. Sure, she was gaining weight but for a different reason.

"Uh… Y-Yes, I have…" Ukraine nervously yet shyly replied. She was hoping she would be able to tell him instead of him finding out himself. However, just as she opened her mouth to speak, Russia was in front of her with his hand on her stomach. Ukraine saw a suspicious look on her little brother's face.

"Big sis…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you pregnant big sis?" Ukraine's face slightly paled. She was caught. She looked down and nodded. She looked up at Russia nervously, but he was already gone. She barely caught a glimpse of his scarf as he walked down the hall. Ukraine could feel a lump in her throat as she quickly followed after.

Within seconds, Ukraine could hear the whimpers of the Baltics in the living room. She quickened her pace as she the pipe swinging down. However, Estonia caught it, protecting Lithuania and Latvia. All of them were surprised by this.

"E-Estonia…" Ukraine softly murmured as she saw the determined yet nervous look on his face.

"You pay for that," Russia said darkly as he pressed down on Estonia's arm. Estonia struggled to keep the pipe from colliding with his head.

"S-Stop Russia!" Ukraine pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged her brother from behind. Russia stopped and looked at his older sister.

"Big sis… He took advantage of you!" he stated angrily as he looked back at Estonia. Ukraine shook her head against Russia's back.

"No… H-He didn't…" Russia looked back at Ukraine.

"What?"

"I-I let him…"

Russia stared at Ukraine with wide eyes. "W-What?" he was hoping he hadn't heard that right. He knew his sister and hearing that just didn't sound like her at all. "B-Big sis…. You're just trying to defend him! You're too nice big sis…."

Russia was about to push down on his pipe when… "I love her!" Estonia blurted out, which probably wasn't the best idea in the world. A dark aura surrounded Russia as he heard Estonia say that. Ukraine stared at Russia with surprise. She had never seen him like this before.

"You love my sister?" he asked, his face plastered with innocence but held darkness to it. "I do not believe you."

"R-Ru-"

"Do not worry big sis. I will make him ta-"

"Russia I love him too!" Ukraine yelled as she squeezed Russia harder as she held him. Her eyes were clenched tight in fear that something bad would happen. She opened an eye and saw a look of disbelief on his face.

"Y-You…."

"I love Estonia, Russia," Ukraine repeated as she released her younger brother from the hug. "I love him. So, please, don't hurt him." Tears were starting to fall down Ukraine's face as she feared for Estonia's safety. Russia put his arm down, relieving Estonia from being hit, and turned towards Ukraine.

"Big sis…."

"Please Russia… I beg you…" Estonia walked over to Ukraine and hugged her.

"Please don't cry Ukraine," he softly said as he stroked her head gently. "I'll be fine. I will take any punishment." Ukraine cried into Estonia's shoulder. "Please don't worry about me Ukraine. I'll take it." Estonia gently pulled out of the hug as he walked back up to Russia, his eyes closed and head bowed. "Mr. Russia, do what you will to me."

Russia stared down at Estonia, a dark expression on his face now. Ukraine shook as tears continued to fall down her face, seeing Russia raise his arm and the pipe still in hand. As Russia's arm swung done, Ukraine shut her eyes and covered her face as she waited to hear the collision of metal against Estonia's head. However, she never heard it. Ukraine slowly opened her eyes and slowly removed her hands from her face. At her surprise, she saw that Russia had stopped mid swing.

"Estonia," Russia said his voice stern. The Estonian man looked up at Russia, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Y-Yes?" he asked.

"You love big sis, da?"

"Yes, I do."

Russia's arm fell to his side, pipe still in his hand and gripping it tightly. "Then I won't hit you. However, if you hurt big sis in anyway, I will punish you in a heart beat, da?"

"Yes, I understand Mr. Russia," Estonia replied. Russia said nothing more as he quickly left the room, leaving a frightened Lithuania and Latvia and a relieved Estonia and Ukraine. Ukraine's body shook as she felt relief wash over her.

"Ukraine!" Estonia yelled as he caught Ukraine before she fell to the ground from passing out. Ukraine had been so relieved that she could feel peace but she had cried to hard that she had passed out from it.

"W-Will… Ms. U-Ukraine be alright?" Latvia asked as he and Lithuania walked over to Estonia.

"Yes, she'll be fine," Estonia replied with a sigh. "She's just tired."

"T-That's good," Lithuania said with relief. He always found Ukraine to be like a sort of sister to him, so he was glad that she was alright. Estonia picked Ukraine up bridal style and placed her on the couch before placing a blanket on her. "Estonia, that was very risky of you though."

Estonia looked up at Lithuania. "Yes, I know that Lithuania." He adjusted his glasses back onto his face and sighed. "I knew that…"

Lithuania sighed, "Well, Mr. Russia seems to have let it slid for now… so you better not mess anything up." He shivered. "H-He'd probably take it out on me and Latvia." Latvia nodded in agreement, already dreading the way that Russia had looked before.

"Don't worry…" Estonia said as he looked at the other two. "I won't let Mr. Russia take his frustrations out on you." Lithuania and Latvia looked at Estonia with surprise.

_Since when has Estonia gotten guts to stand up to Mr. Russia?_ they both thought in unison as they stared at him, mesmerized. Neither of them could imagine standing up to Russia like Estonia did. Did it have something to do with Ukraine? They sighed with a shrug, not knowing.

0-0-0

Ukraine found herself waking up in her bed, the soft white sheets surrounding her like snow. Wait. White? Ukraine sat up and looked around the room that she was in. It was large and plenty of furniture lined the room. She recognized this room as hers, but not inside her house. She shivered slightly as she pulled the blankets back around her. Ukraine looked around the room again. She was in her room in Russia's house. When did she get here?

_Knock, knock _came from the door. Ukraine slightly flinched when she heard it but composed herself anyways.

"C-Come in!" she called. The door slowly opened as a nervous Lithuania walked in with a tray. It had a small tea pot and cup on it with a small bowl as well. "O-Oh… Lithuania.

"G-Good day Ms. Ukraine," the man greeted as he walked over to her. "H-How are you feeling today?"

"I-I'm alright Lithuania, thank you."

"Y-You sure?" Ukraine looked at Lithuania with a confused look.

"Yes, I'm sure. W-Why do you ask?"

Lithuania placed the tray on the night table before looking at Ukraine. "W-Well…" his head was slightly bowed as his hands were crossed nervously in front of him. "…you've been asleep for the last two days."

"W-What!" Ukraine exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise and shock.

"M-Mr. Russia was worried about you so we brought you here…"

"I-I….I see…" Ukraine looked down, slightly shaking from shock. If she was asleep for two days, then… Ukraine started to panic.

"Ms. Ukraine, please calm down!" Lithuania said as he saw Ukraine feeling her stomach. He knew she was worried about her baby. "You're only going to make yourself worse if you do!" Ukraine felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at Lithuania. He gave her a gentle smile. "Please don't worry Ms. Ukraine. Mr. Russia had a doctor to come see you. You're baby is fine." This seemed to calm her down.

"T-Thank god…" Ukraine softly sighed with relief, her hand on her stomach. She gently smiled up at Lithuania. "T-Thank you for telling me." Lithuania nodded as he poured Ukraine some tea and handed it to her.

"This should help."

"Thank you." Ukraine took the cup from Lithuania, blew on it, and took a sip. She smiled. "It's good…." She looked at Lithuania again. "You always know how to help Lithuania, thank you."

Lithuania slightly blushed at the comment. "I-I appreciate the complement Ms. Ukraine…"

"It's true though. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." Ukraine smiled as she finished her tea and handed the cup back to Lithuania.

"Lithuania, where is Estonia?" Ukraine finally asked as she leaned against the head board on some pillows that Lithuania was kind enough to set up for her.

"He's at your house taking care of your fields," Lithuania replied as he turned his attention back to her.

"Eh? Why? H-He doesn't have to!" Lithuania placed a gentle hand on Ukraine's shoulder to keep her calm. He gave her a gentle smile.

"He said he wanted too. He was worried about you when you wouldn't wake up and so he thought you needed a break from everything. He's actually the one who suggested you come back here to take it easy."

"O-Oh…" Ukraine looked down with slight disappointment.

"Ms. Ukraine, please don't worry too much. Estonia will be fine."

"I-I know…" Lithuania stood back up and picked up the tray.

"Please don't hesitate to call me if there is anything you need," he said.

"Ah! P-Please! You don't have to do that!" Lithuania smiled at Ukraine.

"Ms. Ukraine, it's fine. You're like a sister to me, so it's no problem at all." Ukraine smiled back at Lithuania.

"Thank you. You're so nice." Lithuania blushed as he walked out of the room, giving a small bow before walking out. Ukraine sighed as she closed her eyes. She hoped that nothing was extremely wrong with her. She laid back down, this time on her side, as she drifted off to sleep again. She felt so tired for some reason and needed to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ukraine sighed as she walked out of her room the next day. She felt like she had been sleeping too long and needed to get up and move around. She wondered the house, trying to find someone who was around. The house seemed empty, deserted. Ukraine walked into the living room and saw Estonia sitting there, reading.

"Estonia…" she softly murmured, making the man look up from his book.

"Oh… Ukraine," she said as he bookmarked his page and stood up. He walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh… I-I'm much better, thank you." Estonia hugged Ukraine, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"I was worried about you." Ukraine smiled as she hugged Estonia back.

"I'm sorry…" Estonia kissed Ukraine's cheek as he pulled out of the hug.

"I'm just glad your okay." Estonia gave Ukraine a gentle smile, making her smile back with a soft blush on her face. She looked back up at Estonia.

"W-Where is Russia?" she asked. "I want to let him know I'm alright."

"He actually just left," Estonia replied. Ukraine looked down.

"Oh…" Estonia kissed Ukraine on the forehead.

"Don't worry; Mr. Russia will be back soon. He just went to do some shopping is all." Ukraine looked up at Estonia and nodded. She knew Russia was worried about her and she really did want to let her little brother know that she was alright.

"W-What about Belarus?"

"She went with Mr. Russia." Ukraine blinked in confusion.

_Th-That's a first,_ Ukraine thought. Russia was normally running away from their younger sibling because she would stalk Russia and constantly ask him to marry her. Ukraine wondered why Russia would let Belarus come with him, but she decided to drop it. Maybe they were just doing something important and Russia didn't really care right now.

"Something wrong Ukraine?" Estonia asked, nothing the worried look on her face. Ukraine's head snapped up.

"Huh? Oh… no… I-I'm sorry…" Ukraine apologized. "I-I was just thinking about something…" Estonia nodded as he adjusted his glasses back onto his nose. Ukraine looked back down as Estonia placed a hand on her stomach, making both of them blush a deep red.

"H-Have you… seen a doctor on what gender the baby is?"

"N-No… I-I haven't gone to see one yet…."

"Y-You should go see one… you know… to see how the baby's doing."

"B-But…. I-I don't have the money to do that…" Ukraine replied as she placed her hand on Estonia's. Estonia looked at Ukraine, seeing the saddened expression on her face. Estonia lifted Ukraine's chin so she was looking up at him.

"Then I'll pay for you to see one." Ukraine's eyes widened slightly as she heard this. She immediately started to panic.

"N-No! T-That's okay E-Estonia! Y-You… r-really don't have to do that!" Estonia smiled as he captured Ukraine's mouth with his own, giving her a short passionate kiss before pulling away.

"I want to," he stated as he saw Ukraine blush deeper. She gave a soft, gentle smile as she looked down slightly.

"I-If you… really want to then I guess it's fine…" Estonia smiled back as he kissed her forehead.

"Would you like anything?" Estonia asked as he took Ukraine's hands. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Ukraine shook her head.

"No thank you," she replied. "I'm fine for the time being." Estonia nodded as he placed his forehead against Ukraine's.

"I love you." He spoke the words soft and sweetly, making Ukraine smile more and nod.

"I love you too." Ukraine and Estonia stood there, foreheads pressed together for several minutes. They enjoyed each other's company until they heard the door open. They looked over and saw Russia and Belarus in the door way. Both of them quickly pulled away from each other.

"W-Welcome back Mr. Russia," Estonia greeted. Estonia became tense as he saw the innocence on Russia's face but he could feel that dark aura he held a lot of the time.

"Da…" Russia replied as he stepped into the room more. Belarus followed after Russia with the same stoic look she always had. Ukraine smiled as she walked up to Russia.

"Praveet Russia, Belarus" she greeted.

Russia stopped making his pursuit on Estonia and looked at Ukraine with an actual child-like innocence. "Priveet," he greeted back. Belarus nodded in reply. "I'm glad to see you awake big sis."

Ukraine nodded. "I was wondering where you had gone. Estonia told me you were out shopping."

"Da!" Russia smiled brightly as he said this. "You seem to have weird cravings so we got a lot of weird items that you might like to eat."

"Ah… T-Thank you, Russia." She didn't know whether to take what Russia said as a good thing or not, but she decided to just let it pass. She smiled at Belarus. "You too Belarus." Her little sister nodded as she headed for the kitchen with the bags in her hands. Estonia watched the three in astonishment. He had never seen this kind of attitude with Russia before, or Belarus for that matter.

_Guess what Ukraine said was right,_ Estonia thought as he returned to his seat and continued to read his book. _Russia really is different with Ukraine when it comes to things..._

Russia walked off into the kitchen as well as he shot Estonia a dark look before disappearing through the door. Estonia sighed as he returned his gaze to his book. Ukraine smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she looked towards Estonia. Estonia looked up from his book and smiled at Ukraine.

"A story about a girl who struggles to get through life before she's sent to another world," he replied. He saw the look of interest in Ukraine's eyes. He smiled as he stood up and walked over to sit next to her. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Eh? Ah… b-but you're already so far into it! I-I don't-" Estonia placed a gentle finger on Ukraine's mouth and shook his head before gently taking her hand.

"Ukraine, I don't mind at all." Ukraine smiled and nodded. She really did want to her the story. She looked down before looking back up and smiling again.

"You know," she began, "they say if you talk to an unborn child, then when they are born they'll know your voice."

"Really?" Ukraine nodded. "Then I guess that's all the more reason to read in my opinion." Ukraine closed her eyes and smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Estonia's. Her head then proceeded to laying on Estonia's shoulder. "Is something wrong Ukraine?"

"No… I'm just happy to be having this child with you." Ukraine had been relieved that Russia was helping her through this and not trying to hurt Estonia. She had been so scared when she saw Russia trying to hurt him with his pipe and didn't know what she would do if Estonia was hurt.

Estonia placed his head on hers and slightly nodded. "I am too Ukraine." Estonia didn't move from his spot, even when he had noticed Russia watching and could feel that dark aura around him. Right now, nothing around them seemed to exist.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"It seems like you're doing well in your pregnancy," a nurse smiled at Ukraine. "I'm surprised you haven't come in to do this earlier." Ukraine blushed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ukraine apologized. The nurse chuckled.

"No need to apologize. All first time mother's are like this." the nurse stood up and started to clean up. "Would you like a picture of your sonogram?"

"Uh… Y-Yes please…" Ukraine was slightly hesitate about it, but since Estonia wasn't there with her she wanted him to see it. Ukraine slid her shirt back over her stomach once it was cleaned off and stood up.

"Here you go Ukraine," Belarus said as she handed her older sister her coat. Ukraine smiled gently at Belarus.

"Thank you," she replied as she stood up and placed her jacket on. She was already 4 ½ months pregnant by this time and her stomach was even bigger than before. "Belarus, are you alright with all of this?"

"Even if I wasn't, it really wouldn't matter."

"That's true, but I would like to hear your opinion."

"Here you go ma'am," the nurse said as she handed Ukraine the pictures.

"Oh, thank you," Ukraine thanked as she took the envelop with the pictures in it. She and Belarus then walked out of the room. Ukraine looked back at her sister and smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's fine," Belarus finally replied as she walked. Ukraine took her sister's hand.

"Are you excited that you'll be an aunt?"

"I guess…" Ukraine smiled as she thought she saw Belarus slightly blush.

"I'm glad you think so." Ukraine looked down and sighed. "I wish Russia thought the same."

"Big sis, I don't think he hates the fact that he'll be an uncle," Belarus commented as she kept her gaze ahead of them. "He just doesn't like the fact that it's Estonia." Ukraine sighed.

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I don't really care if it's him or not." Ukraine looked at Belarus again as they walked out of the doctors. "You love him so there's nothing wrong with that." Ukraine smiled as she stopped and hugged her sister.

"Thank you," she softly said. "You're a good sister." Belarus nodded, finding it hard to hug her sister back. The two continued to walk down the street again. As they came to a small food stand, Ukraine stopped.

"You want something sis? I'll get you something."

"Ah…" Ukraine looked at the stand and smiled. "Hm… a grape soda sounds good… and anything to eat is fine with me as long as it has mayonnaise on it." Belarus looked at her sister with slight disgust but didn't say anything since she was pregnant. She returned with the drink and beef stroganov that she put mayonnaise on. She handed Ukraine the food first. "Thank you Belarus."

Ukraine took the small plate and fork before she started to eat. She hummed happily as she ate it, only making Belarus look away since she found it gross. Once Ukraine was done, she tossed the plate before taking the drink and the two continued down the road. Ukraine looked up towards the dark sky and sighed as she looked back ahead.

"Seems like it'll snow here soon," she commented.

"Da…" Belarus agreed as they got closer to Russia's house. Ukraine stopped as she looked towards the sky again. She was hoping that she wouldn't give birth during the winter, but she couldn't really help that now. "Ukraine, we should get back before it snows." Ukraine nodded as she continued to walk with Belarus. They returned to the house and found that it was completely quiet.

"Hm…? I-I wonder where everyone went," Ukraine said as she looked around. Belarus shrugged as she disappeared up the stairs. Ukraine sighed as she started checking rooms to see if she could find someone. No one. She sighed as she walked up to her room and sat down. Her feet were still getting used to carrying more than her own weight even though it had been 4 ½ months already. She sighed as she scooted to the edge of her bed and got out a bag of cookies and whipped cream before sitting on her bed and eating them.

Russia had decided to place a small fridge and a small shelf in the room so she wouldn't have to walk into the kitchen every night to get something to eat when she was hungry. She had been getting up late at night to go downstairs and get food because she was hungry. Russia figured it would be easier just in case something happened to her. Ukraine set the cookies and whipped cream down as she stood back up. She was still getting used to not doing anything since she was normally out in the field right now harvesting. She sighed as she walked over to the window as it began to snow.

"Snow…" she softly murmured as she rubbed her stomach, closing her eyes. She opened her mouth and began to softly sing to her unborn child. It was a lullaby she had heard her people sing to their children a lot, so she wanted to sing it to hers. She didn't have the most wonderful voice, but it also wasn't the worst. It was average, just like her looks. She softly died out of the song as she stared out the window. "Only 4 ½ months left…"

Ukraine was getting excited. She may not have known the gender, but she knew the baby would be healthy. She heard voices downstairs and she quickly walked towards them. She stopped as she listened to what was going on.

"Big brother, where is Estonia?" Belarus asked.

"He's in his country doing business," Russia replied, seeming pretty happy about it. Ukraine looked down. She was hoping to show Estonia the sonograms when he got back today. "He said he would be back in 1 month's time." Ukraine's face paled. An entire month without Estonia here? She didn't know if she would be able to handle that. She wanted their child to hear his voice, to talk to it, to care for it. She sighed as she quickly made her way back to her room.

Ukraine wanted to see Estonia right now. She wanted to show him the sonograms and see his reaction on how healthy the baby was. She closed her door and sat on her bed. She really wasn't good at just sitting around doing nothing. Even if Russia kept telling her that she should just rest and wait until the child was born, she didn't want to. Ukraine laid down and slowly started to fall asleep. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Estonia's POV:**

I sighed as she walked up to me for the sixth time that day. She was already 6 1/2 months pregnant and Ukraine was already starting to get a slight hormonal increase.

"Come on Estonia….." she pleaded at me once again. She didn't even seem to care that Mr. Russia was standing right there. He stomach was much bigger, but somehow it hadn't ruined that look of beauty in her. I-I actually think it made her look hotter. A-Anyway…

"Big sis, what's wrong with you?" Mr. Russia finally asked her, but Ukraine completely ignored him as she kept tugging on my sleeve like a little child. I adjust my glasses as I see the look in Mr. Russia's eyes. By this time I've gotten used to seeing that look a lot. When I mean a lot, I mean almost every single day. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Ukraine, I would be dead by now. "Estonia…."

I clear my throat. After reading about symptoms of pregnant woman, I had to tell him. "W-Well… you see Mr. Russia, some woman, when they get pregnant, get… w-well…" I pause as I clear my throat to keep myself from blushing like a school girl. "…they get horny." I looked back up at Mr. Russia and I see him have a genuine look of confusion on his face. So, I fix my glasses and continue. "W-What I mean is…"

I never had time to finish when Ukraine cut me off with a deep passionate kiss. I wanted to do nothing but oblige, but Mr. Russia was _right_ there. So, instead, I gently push her away and look down at her as I see tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong Estonia?" she asked, her voice panicked and filled with a great sadness. Great.

"N-Nothing's wrong Ukraine," I calmly tell her as I look down into those beautiful sapphire pools of hers.

"Then why won't you kiss me back! D-Did I do something wrong! Do…" I could see tears wanting to flow from her eyes as she choked out her next question, and let me tell you, it stung. "Do you not love me anymore!" This was the point that she started to cry heavily, forcing me to hug her to make her stop.

"It's not like that Ukraine. I'm just talking to Mr. Russia right now and I cannot be disturbed." I lean in closer to her ear and whisper. "Go to your room and I promise I'll be there soon." I pulled out of the hug and she sniffles a bit as she nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked out of the room and I look back at Mr. Russia. K-Kind of wish I hadn't. The look he was giving me was one that I had _never_ seen before.

"Horny you said?" he asked me. I nodded in reply and, within seconds, I felt cold metal against my cheek. I was lucky I wasn't whacked unconscious right then and there. "She's only like this because of you."

"I know."

"You better not make big sis cry again or I swear I won't show mercy to you like I am now, da?"

"Yes, I understand Mr. Russia," I reply as the cold metal leaves my face. I wanted to comment that Ukraine was only crying because I was trying to be considerate around him, but I wasn't going to push my luck.

"You can leave now," Mr. Russia said as he turned around and left the room himself. I softly sighed with relief before hearing Lithuania's voice softly coming into the room. I walked out and saw Ukraine trying to force Lithuania to touch her stomach.

"Come on Lithuania, it's fine," she told him.

"T-That's alright Ms. Ukraine," he replied, trying to be as polite as possible. I could see that it was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Come on Lithuania. It's not like it's going to kill you." I sighed as I walked over to Ukraine and took her hands off of Lithuania.

"Ukraine, please leave Lithuania alone," I told her before she looked up at me and smiled. She nodded in agreement. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Lithuania told me when I apologized. He walked off to continue with what he wanted. I could see relief wash over him as he walked off. I turn back to Ukraine before leading her back to her room. I gently set her down onto the bed before she finds my lips again and kissed me. I oblige and kiss her back before pulling away. She smiled at me gently.

"Estonia, will you touch our child?" she asked as she took my hand in hers. I smiled back at her and nodded before placing my hand on her stomach. I lightly rubbed it and she softly giggled. "I didn't ask what gender it was when I went to get a sonogram… I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad?" I asked her. Her happy exterior disappeared as I asked this. She took my hand in hers again.

"Well… you probably want to know the gender, right?" I said nothing for several minutes as I thought about it. I would like to know the gender, but it was her decision after all. I gently kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"If you don't want to know then I can wait as well." She seemed to smile at this reply.

"Thank you."

Ukraine really was a kind hearted person. It was that kindness that I fell in love with. I love everything about her.

0-0-0

**No POV**

Estonia kissed Ukraine again before she laid down. A gentle smile was on her face as she rubbed her stomach. "3 more months," she softly commented. Estonia sat near her and nodded.

"Yeah," he softly replied as he felt Ukraine put his hand onto her stomach again. "Shall we think of names so we're ready for either gender?" Ukraine laid there and thought about it for several minutes before nodding.

"If we can decide on a male and female name, then I think it would be good." Estonia nodded. Ukraine took his hand again. "I think… I would like a boy name to be a name from your country."

"Female from yours," Estonia finished as he held Ukraine's hand. She nodded. Both of them sat there in silence as they thought of names that would be good. They had decided that they would agree on the names. That's what they decided.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ukraine looked out the window as she softly hummed to her unborn child. Her eyes were closed as she leaned on the window sill that she sat on. She was already 8 months pregnant and it looked like her stomach was about to pop at any second. Ukraine found the last few months relaxing. It looked like Russia was getting used to the idea of her being pregnant and Estonia being the father. Lithuania and Latvia were also nice enough to help take care of her when she needed the help, as well as Belarus. She smiled.

_I'm glad to have such good people to help me,_ Ukraine thought as she continued to hum. She was a bit lonely since there was a world meeting today and everyone left to go to it. Ukraine sighed as she saw the snow covered plains outside. She knew a blizzard would be coming some time soon.

Ukraine stood up slowly, holding her stomach as she did so, before walking over to small fridge in her room. It was up higher now since she was having more difficulty trying to lean over and get things. She opened it up and took out a small bottle of milk. She opened it up and drank a bit.

"I wonder if there's anything interesting to do around here," she thought out loud as she walked out of her room. "I hope Russia won't get mad at me leaving my room." She had promised that she would stay in her room while everyone was gone, but she wanted to get something to do. She thought about that book Estonia had been reading that one time and decided to see if she could find it. She walked into Russia's library room and started looking for the book. She pulled one off and scanned it before placing it back.

It took her a few times before she actually found the right book. She opened it and smiled. It was written in Russian but Estonia was able to read it. _He's so smart…_ she thought as she started walking back to her room. _He can read Russian…_

Ukraine sat down on her bed as she opened up the book. She hummed softly as she began to read it. She yawned. Without realizing it, Ukraine laid on her back and fell asleep.

0-0-0

Ukraine's eyes snapped open as she stared up at the ceiling. Tears poured from her eyes as she recalled the nightmare she had. She covered her face with her hands as she let out a choked sob. She didn't want to remember it. Was it trying to tell her something or was it just a regular nightmare? She didn't know, but she wanted it to be gone.

"Big sis?" Russia's voice came from above. Ukraine slightly parted her fingers to see Russia hovering above her with a worried expression on his face. "You alright big sis?"

"Y-Yes…" Ukraine replied shakily. "J-Just had a nightmare is all…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ukraine sat up and shook her head.

"N-No… It's fine… It was just a simple nightmare Russia…" Russia nodded, but not entirely convinced his sister was alright. "W-was there something you needed?"

"Ah! America and the rest of my allies came to wish you well!" Ukraine blinked in confusion as she looked at Russia.

"W-Why? H-How…?"

"Well, apparently your boss said you were going to be there as well," Russia began to explain. "So I told them why you weren't there."

"I was supposed to be there?" Ukraine asked, thoroughly confused. "I never heard anything like that."

"Really? Well, it doesn't really matter, da?" Ukraine nodded as Russia helped her up and they headed downstairs. Ukraine was a bit embarrassed by this point that Russia's allies would come to visit her so suddenly. Russia walked into the living room, but Ukraine was very hesitant about it. She peeked in through the door and saw everyone but Estonia. She pulled back out and sighed. She was hoping he would be there. Estonia had been going off for awhile a lot recently and it made Ukraine nervous, especially after that nightmare she had.

"Hey! Why are you standing out here?" A chipper voice came. Ukraine slightly flinched at hearing the loud voice, making her eyes look into ocean blue eyes. She saw the taller man looking out of the living room at her.

"O-Oh… A-America…" Ukraine stuttered, startled by his sudden appearance.

"oh… Sorry did I scare you?" America asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean too…" Ukraine gently smiled and shook her head.

"I-It's alright. I was only slightly frightened." A large grin appeared on America's face. He was glad he didn't do anything too bad. He took Ukraine's wrist and guided her into the room where the others were. Ukraine could see China, England, France, – which she really wish wasn't there – Lithuania, Latvia, and Belarus in the room. Ukraine was guided to the couch and was seated between England and China. America stood near France just in case he tried to do anything funny to Ukraine. Everyone knew the kinds of things that France was capable of when it came to woman, or anyone for that matter.

Ukraine looked around the room and felt a little uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. "So, Ukraine, do you know what gender it is, aru?" China chimed in, destroying the tense air in the room.

"I-I don't know," Ukraine replied. "I didn't want to know the gender."

"Eh? Why not, aru?"

"I want it to be a surprise…" China smiled at her.

"That sounds good then, aru!" Ukraine smiled back and nodded. "I would've wanted to know if I was the father, but it's your guys' decision."

"Here," England said as he held out a bag in front of Ukraine. She took them and looked inside.

"What are these?" she asked with confusion.

"My home-made sc-" Before England could finish, Russia took the bag from his older sister.

"Don't try to poison my sister, da?" he said with that innocent smile of his.

"I wasn't!" England yelled. "I was giving her something she could eat!"

"Don't lie England," America chimed in. "You're scones would only kill the child!" England shot a glare at America as he stood up, slamming his food into the floor like a little child.

"They would not you bloody wanker!" he shouted as he stormed up to America. "Just because you dislike them doesn't mean anything!" England pointed an accusing finger at America, only to make China sigh.

"You really are immature children…" he softly commented to himself, making Ukraine look over at him. She could see the wariness in the man's face as America and England bickered like school girls. She gave a gentle smile before looking at England and America.

"Uh… America, England?" Ukraine asked. The two seemed to shut up and look over at her. "I know you're angry England, but do you think you could not yell while I'm around?" She gave gentle pleading eyes to the two, making both sigh in unison.

"Yes… sorry about that Ukraine," England apologized.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," America continued after. Ukraine smiled at them.

"Thank you," she thanked as she looked over at China with a smile who smiled back, glad that the fighting was done with. Ukraine looked at France who seemed oddly quiet the entire time. Usually France would look at her chest or try something perverted, but he was looking away and saying nothing.

Ukraine opened her mouth to say something, but China interrupted. "Oh yeah, aru! Here!" He handed Ukraine a medium sized stuffed panda. "For when the baby comes, aru."

"Ah… T-Thank you China," Ukraine brightly smiled as she took the panda and set it next to her. She looked over at France again who, now, looked like he was very bored and wanted to leave. She looked over at China. "D-Do you know what's wrong with France?" China blinked in confusion as he looked over at the Frenchman before looking back at Ukraine.

"No… I'm sorry, aru."

"I-It's alright…." America looked over at France and was wondering why he wasn't trying to do anything perverted either. Sure Russia was there, but that never stopped him before.

"Excuse us for a minute!" America said as he dragged France out of the room. Ukraine nodded as she watched America drag France away. She wondered what was wrong but decided not to ask.

"Oh…. Russia…" Ukraine looked over at her younger brother who looked back at her. "Where's Estonia?"

"He had to go back home," Russia replied. "His boss wanted him to do a lot of work and he said it would be hard to do it here."

"O-Oh…"

"He said he be back in a month…" Ukraine nodded. A month, just in time for the baby to come. She sighed as he closed her eyes. Estonia seemed to be disappearing back to his country a lot lately and it started to make her uncomfortable. Was she really going to be alright?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Russia walked in his house as he waited for Belarus to help Ukraine with her bath. Lithuania and Latvia both went back home to take care of things there and the house was pretty empty without any noise. He missed his "special" times with the Baltics and really wanted something to do. His boss didn't have anything for him to do for awhile, so maybe he would go out and take a walk. As he reached for his coat, he could hear a foot steps running down the stairs. He turned around to see Belarus rushing off and getting clothes for Ukraine.

"Big brother," Belarus said her tone more serious than normal. "Ukraine's going into labor we have to get her to the hospital."

"R-Really?"

"Da… I'm getting her into some clothes, so you can get the car." Belarus quickly ran upstairs as the suppressed screams of Ukraine could be heard. Russia quickly put his heavy coat on and walked to his car. It was snowing, getting close to being a blizzard again. He started up the car and waited until he could see Ukraine and Belarus in the door way. He quickly got back out and helped Ukraine into the passenger seat of his car before getting in himself and Belarus getting into the back.

Russia drove off down the road once he was out of the driveway. He was good at driving through snow which was a good thing right now. His older was next to him, breathing heavily as she continued to let out suppressed screams of agony. Belarus did her best to help her sister through it, but it was hard to do in a car where she was in the back seat.

They got there and Russia and Belarus helped Ukraine inside and into a wheelchair. "Isn't it early though big sis?" Russia asked as he wheeled her into the main lobby where Belarus went up to talk to someone.

"Y….Yes…." Ukraine replied through heavy pants. "H….Half…. a mon…th…." Russia looked down at his sister with concern. He didn't like to see her in this kind of state and he wished none of this happened to begin with. A nurse took Ukraine from Russia and headed down the hall. Belarus and Russia followed after and their sister was placed in a room.

"Ukraine, breath the way were learned," Belarus said in her monotone voice, trying to keep her sister calm. Ukraine nodded as she started to do so before looking over to Russia.

"R-Russia…. P-Please… I-I need him here!" Ukraine let out another suppressed scream as another contraction took place and she stated to breathe the way Belarus was telling her too.

"Do you really need him?" Russia asked seriously. Ukraine nodded. She needed Estonia here with her. It was his child too after all. Russia looked down before back up at his sister. "Fine. I'll go get him." With that being said, Russia walked out of the room. Ukraine softly murmured her thanks to Russia before the doors closed, leaving her and Belarus in the room.

Russia walked outside and looked at the storm brewing. He wouldn't have much time to get there, but he would do what his sister asked if it helped calm her. He adjusted his scarf over more of his lower face before facing the blizzard that lay ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ukraine's screams of pain got louder the further along she would get in her contractions. By this time, Belarus was starting to wonder if her older sister was dying with how loud she was being and how much pain she was in. It was making her rethink of even having children if she got married to Russia. A nurse was checking a monitor and writing down a few things before she smiled at Ukraine.

"You're almost there," the nurse commented. "Just a few more centimeters and you'll be ready to deliver." Ukraine shakily nodded as the nurse walked back out of the room to go get a doctor.

"Are you alright Ukraine?" Belarus asked as she placed another ice chip into her sister's mouth. The nurse had suggested them to keep Ukraine from biting her own tongue off.

"I…I want Estonia!" Ukraine pleaded as she breathed.

"I'm sure big brother will be back with him soon." Belarus was trying everything to help her sister through this. She really didn't understand what Ukraine saw in Estonia, but she wasn't going to try asking that question when her sister was in this kind of state.

Belarus highly doubted that they would get to the hospital in time with the blizzard outside. Ukraine screamed again as her nails dug into the bed. Belarus took a slightly damp rag and wiped away the sweat on Ukraine's face. She really wanted her sister's suffering to end.

The nurse and female doctor, like Ukraine had requested, walked in. They checked a machine and looked towards Belarus. "You're going to have to wait outside."

"Can't I stay here?" Belarus asked, a dark aura appearing around her. "I'm not going to leave my big sister here by herself." Ukraine softly smiled at Belarus.

"No, only the father is allowed to be in here," the nurse replied. "Otherwise everyone else has to leave." Belarus angrily looked to the ground before she started to walk out.

"No!" Ukraine cried. "B-Belarus!" Her younger sister stopped and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry…." Was all Belarus said before walking out of the room, the screams of her older sister following her. She hadn't wanted to leave so her sister had someone there for her, but she couldn't kill anyone _in_ the hospital especially when it was the ones helping Ukraine.

Belarus sighed as she sat on a chair outside, waiting for them to come out. She looked down the hall, hoping to see Russia and Estonia walking down the hall but she didn't. Belarus glared at the door as she heard the screams of her sister coming from it and cursed the doctor and nurse for not letting her stay until Estonia arrived. Who even knew if Estonia would be able to make it in time? Belarus continued to glare at the door until she saw something quickly enter the room.

0-0-0

"Don't worry Ukraine," a familiar voice said as he grabbed her hand gently, giving it a small squeeze. Ukraine looked up through slightly blurry eyes as she saw the golden locks and ivory face of Estonia.

"Estonia…" she softly smiled. The doctor nodded and sat down.

"Alright, let's get these babies out of there," she said. Ukraine's and Estonia's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Babies?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, you're having triplets." Ukraine and Estonia looked at each other in surprise. "You weren't told?" They shook their heads. "Wow…. That's a first…. Well, anyways, let's get them out of you." Ukraine nodded.

0-0-0

Russia and Belarus sat outside the room, waiting as they heard they're sister. Both of them wanted their sister's pain to end, but they knew it would take a little while. However, neither of them thought that it would take more than an hour. They still only knew that it was one baby, so they figured it wouldn't take too long. However, as the door opened and a nurse rushed out, Ukraine's scream could reach their eyes.

"No!" she screamed. "Please don't take her!" Russia's eyes moved towards the nurse running out and carrying a small baby that seemed motionless. Belarus walked into the room, wondering what had happened.

"Calm down Ukraine," Estonia gently said as he tried to calm her. "Just rest, she'll be fine, okay?" Ukraine looked up at Estonia, her eyes filled with tears. He gave her a gentle smile before the Ukrainian woman softly nodded and slowly fell asleep. Belarus stared at Estonia.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked, not liking that nurse running off.

Estonia sighed. "Well…. We weren't told that we'd be having triplets," he first explained. "However…. One of them wasn't breathing and so the nurse took her to see if she could still be saved. Ukraine was freaking out about it."

"You're not worried?" Belarus asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am, but… Ukraine's health is more important, especially after her giving birth to three children." Belarus just stared at Estonia, disbelief in what he was saying. She wondered what would happen if Ukraine ha heard that from him if she would still love him the way she does. "Stay with her Belarus." Estonia started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Belarus asked darkly.

"I'm going to see how the child is doing," he replied as he adjusted his glasses again. "If something happens to her, I need to be the one who tell Ukraine about it, not a nurse or a doctor." Belarus nodded in reply as Estonia left the room and Russia walked in.

"How is big sis doing?" Russia asked his little sister.

"She's doing fine. She's just resting now," Belarus replied, the same stoic expression on her face.

"So what's going on? I saw the nurse rush out of here pretty quickly." Belarus sighed and told Russia what Estonia had told her. Russia nodded and looked over at Ukraine's sleeping figure. He knew that, if something were to happen to the child, Ukraine wouldn't be able to recover from it quickly even though she had two others she could take care of.

0-0-0

Estonia strutted down the hall as he finally found the nurse he was looking for and followed her. He stood in the room as the doctors examined the small child and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Estonia started to get nervous with the doctor's reaction. The only girl born out of the triplets and she was the one that wasn't breathing. Estonia closed his eyes as he recalled what the name of the child would be if it was a girl: Kalyna. It was a wonderful name in Ukraine's opinion and she felt that was the only name that was pretty enough to name a baby girl. Estonia thought so too so he agreed with it.

Estonia's eyes slowly opened back up and he heard the faint crying of an infant. His gaze traveled to where the doctor and nurse were as the two had an expression of relief wash across their faces, as well as Estonia's. The child was placed in a separate room with a small oxygen mask attached to her so she could breathe better. The nurse walked over to Estonia with a slightly worried look on her face. Something told Estonia that it wasn't going to be the best of news.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Estonia sighed as he walked back towards the room, the words of the nurse still echoing in his head. He stopped as he got to the door of the room Ukraine was in. He stared at the handle of the door as his hand held it. He wondered if he should tell Ukraine about their child they would call Kalyna. He sighed again as he opened the door to find that Ukraine was awake and holding one of their babies while Belarus held the other. Russia seemed to have disappeared from the room.

"Ah. Estonia," Ukraine smiled at him. "I was wondering where you went."

Estonia took a deep breath as he looked at Belarus. "Belarus, can I talk to Ukraine in private?" Belarus stared at Estonia for awhile before handing him the child she had and walking out. Ukraine smiled before her face filled with concern.

"Is… s-something wrong Estonia?" she asked. Estonia walked over to Ukraine and sighed.

"Ukraine, it's about the other one," Estonia replied.

"Oh! You mean Kalyna, right?" Estonia nodded. "What about her?" Estonia was silent as he let the child in his arms suck on his finger. "E-Estonia? Y-You're scaring me…"

"They said that Kalyna might not make it."

"W-What?" Ukraine's face was pale. "W….Why not?"

"They said she has bad lungs so they don't know if she'll actually live. They put her on oxygen right now but…." Ukraine's eyes welled with tears as she heard this. Her child might die? She wanted to scream and demand to see her child, but she was frozen from shock. Estonia sat down next to Ukraine. "It'll be hard, I know… but we just have to believe she'll be okay." Ukraine nodded as she placed her head on Estonia's shoulder, crying. Estonia placed his head on hers, knowing it was the only way he could comfort her with a child in his arms.

0-0-0

"So, what are the names of the boys going to be?" a nurse asked as she filled out the birth certificates.

"Well…." Estonia began as he looked down at the child in his arms. "His name will be Villem…"

"Hm…? That's an interesting name," the nurse chimed happily as she wrote it down. "And the other one?" Estonia smiled at Ukraine and nodded, indicating that it would be alright to do a Ukrainian name if she wanted. Ukraine looked down at the child and closed her eyes with a gentle smile on her face.

"Dmitrii…" she softly replied. The nurse nodded as she wrote it down. "Two I's at the end…" the nurse nodded and added the other eye. She stood up.

"Sign these when you're ready," she smiled. "I'll be back to check on you two later." With that, the nurse walked out. Once the nurse was gone, Estonia looked over at Ukraine.

"Dmitrii?" Estonia asked with curiosity.

"Da. It's a Russian name. I thought… it would be nice…" Estonia nodded.

"It's a wonderful name Ukraine." Ukraine smiled at Estonia as he placed Villem down in the small bed made for him. He did the same with Dmitrii before walking back over and signing the certificates. He handed them to Ukraine to do the same. She did so as the nurse walked back in. The nurse walked over and took the certificates.

"I have some news to tell you."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Mama!" the voices of small children came. "Mama!"

"What is it Dmitrii, Villem?" Ukraine asked as she walked over to the two boys with a basket in her arms. The two boys, who were now 5 years old, ran up to their mother. Both the boys had blond hair with platinum blond streaks in their hair. Both of them had blue eyes, but one had dark blue eyes than the other.

"Isn't today when-"

"Ah… You're right Villem…!" Ukraine said with a nod. She pointed to the other two baskets that were behind her. "Grab those and we'll go back inside." Dmitrii and Villem nodded as they ran over to the baskets and picked them up. The three made their way back inside and placed the baskets onto the counter.

"What now mama!" Dmitrii asked. Ukraine softly whispered into her children's ears and they quickly ran off. She softly chuckled as she watched her sons run off before she took a small cake out of the fridge. It was a chocolate cake with white frosting and large blue and purple flowers on the top. Ukraine smiled as she started putting candles in it.

"They're here!" Villem softly shouted from his spot near the kitchen door. Ukraine nodded.

"Alright, you two ready?" Ukraine asked gently. The two boys nodded as they turned off the lights. The only light in the room were from the candles. The kitchen door opened and Estonia walked in with a young girl with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair.

"Happy Birthday~!" Villem, Dmitrii, and Ukraine happily cried. The girl blinked in confusion at first before smiling and softly laughing.

"Thank you…" she softly said. "B-But it's… a-all of our birthdays…" She looked to Dmitrii and Villem.

"And?" Villem asked with a smile on his face. "You were gone on our real birthday, so we wanted to say it to you!" Dmitrii nodded. The girl smiled and nodded before looking over at Ukraine.

"Welcome home Kalyna," Ukraine softly said as she smiled at her child. Kalyna blushed a bit as she walked over to her mother, slowly. Kalyna was still having problems trying to walk ever since she was able too. Ukraine knelt down and held out her arms, waiting for her little girl to walk over. Once she was there, Ukraine wrapped her arms around Kalyna.

"I love you mommy…" Kalyna softly said as she hugged her mother back.

"I love you too Kalyna." Estonia smiled, glad that Ukraine was happy and glad that Kalyna was happy as well. He remembered when Kalyna was first born and the doctors said that she wouldn't make it after a week of the child being on oxygen. However, Kalyna somehow pulled through it.

"How was your time at Uncle's?" Ukraine asked as she picked Kalyna up from the ground.

"I-It… was okay…" Kalyna replied softly. "H-He's…. kind of weird…." Ukraine softly chuckled but kissed Kalyna on the forehead.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Ukraine turned Kalyna towards the cake. "Make a wish sweetie." Kalyna nodded as she blew out the candles. Ukraine smiled at Estonia who smiled back. Russia had been so against them marrying, but they were. It had been so long since Ukraine last saw her younger brother, but she couldn't visit him since she had so much to do to make up those 8 ½ months that she missed because she was pregnant. Even now she was still trying to work to finish off. Just a few more days and she would be caught up.

Kalyna was set down and her brothers helped her outside so she could see the fields that all of them worked so hard on. Ukraine smiled as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Estonia next to her, looking at the children.

"Our children are beautiful," he commented softly. Ukraine nodded as she leaned on Estonia.

"Da… they are…" she agreed.

"Kalyna… she's our miracle child…"

"No… all of them are…" Estonia nodded.

"Yeah…."

Ukraine smiled as she closed her eyes. She was happy that all of her children were alive. When she was told that Kalyna wouldn't make it, she was in a slight depression for several days. She was glad to have Estonia during that time. He helped her pull through it. She didn't know what she would've done without him.

It was only a year after their children were born that Estonia proposed to her. She immediately said yes. However, the hardest part about that was telling Russia and Belarus about it. Belarus took it well, saying that she was happy for Ukraine and that she would murder Estonia if he did anything to make her older sister upset, and come crying to her. Russia, on the other hand, just turned and walked off saying _"have a nice life, da?"_ Ukraine had been a bit upset with this response, thinking that Russia didn't like her and Estonia anymore. It was a year later Russia asked if he could see his niece and nephews at least once a year.

Ukraine's eyes opened again as she saw her children playing outside now. _I hope this can last forever,_ she thought before looking up at Estonia who was watching the children. She smiled.

_No… it will. I'm sure of it._


End file.
